The present invention relates to a handle construction for a vacuum cleaner, in particular for centralized cleaning systems.
Centralized vacuum cleaning systems conventionally comprise a plurality of fittings arranged in the rooms serviced by the system, the fittings being coupled to a centralized vacuum cleaner device to which a tube including a handle is connected.
The handle is conventionally provided with a switch for controlling the vacuum cleaner on/off operation through electric wires coupled to the tube and designed for coupling the control elements arranged on the handle to the fixed network coupled to the centralized cleaning system.
Since the handle must rotate through 360xc2x0, with respect to the tube, in order to facilitate the handling by the operator and preventing the tube from being undesirably deformed, it is necessary to provide complex systems to assure an electric contact to the control elements on the handle.
A prior system comprises, for example, a plurality of three brass circular contact strips, provided on a portion, on which slide three tongue or tab elements, coupled to the other portion.
This system, in addition to being very complex and expensive from a construction standpoint, is scarcely reliable, since it does not provide a perfect electric contact, and, moreover, is subjected to frequent failures and undesired switching off.
This is due to the fact that, since low voltage must be used for safety reasons (such as 12 or 24 volts), so-called false contacts frequently occurs because of dust depositing on the circular strips or a deformation of the contacting tab elements.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide such a handle construction overcoming the above mentioned drawbacks of prior art vacuum cleaner handles.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a handle construction suitable to provide a reliable electric contact.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a handle construction which is constructionally very simple and advantageous from a mere production standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a handle construction comprising a fixed portion coupled to a tube to be connected to a suction system, a movable portion, turning with respect to said fixed portion and including a suction inlet element, an electric drive for driving the vacuum cleaner, and being characterized in that said electric drive is coupled to the fixed portion of the handle construction.